


Eric Kripke is an evil fucker (which is why we love him so)

by Zooey_Glass



Series: Kripke's evil [1]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M, RPF, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Eric's decided that Sam should bat at Dean's ass in response to some dumbass prank he plays, just a brotherly smack, akin to snapping a towel in the locker room. Which would be fine, except for the fact that sixty billion fangirls will no doubt see an entirely unbrotherly subtext in the action.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric Kripke is an evil fucker (which is why we love him so)

The first time Jared smacks Jensen's ass, it's entirely innocent.

Well, maybe not _entirely_ innocent, but it's certainly not their doing. Eric's decided that Sam should bat at Dean's ass in response to some dumbass prank he plays, just a brotherly smack, akin to snapping a towel in the locker room. Which would be fine, except for the fact that sixty billion fangirls will no doubt see an entirely unbrotherly subtext in the action.

And the fact that Jared has an entirely unbrotherly interest in Jensen's ass.

Obviously these two facts haven't occurred to Eric. At least, Jared devoutly hopes that the second one hasn't occurred to him. He's not so sure about the first: Eric Kripke is one evil, scheming motherfucker, and what he doesn't know about playing the fangirls could probably be written on the grain of macrobiotic rice his current floozy's having for lunch.

Anyway, the ass-slapping's in the script, which means that Jensen presumably knew all about it ahead of time. So it's hard to explain why on the first run-through he lets out a squawk like a Catholic schoolgirl and jumps two feet in the air the second Jared's hand touches his ass. Jared didn't even smack him _hard_, for chrissake.

'Gee, man, did I hurt your little bottom?' Jared smirks.

Jensen flips him the bird. 'Just took me by surprise, that's all. Plus, whoever wrote this in didn't take into account the size of your goddamn hands. It's like being hit by freaking Sasquatch.' He puts his hands to his butt, massaging it in an aggrieved manner.

Then he catches Jared's eye and folds his arms instead. 'OK, let's try it again. A little more _finesse_, please, Padalecki.'

The second time around, it's Jared who flubs the take. He manages to hit Jensen softly, all right, but that just means that his hand _lingers_ a fraction longer on Jensen's ass. He's never really understood why people go on about his hands being huge, because okay, they're not small, but he's a big man. He'd look like a freak with tiny hands. Still, when he slows the slap he can't help but notice how his palm covers most of the curve of Jen's ass, cupping it like he could just scoop him up. He's so caught up in the thought that he misses his next line.

They end up doing six takes in all just to get the ass-slap right, and it's just as well that the remainder of the scene requires Sam to be flustered and a bit peeved when Dean ups the ante on the pranking, because after six takes spent focused on Jensen's butt, that's about as much acting as Jared can muster up. Annoyingly, after the first - admittedly hilarious - squawk, Jensen manages to stay looking cool as a cucumber. Fucker.

By the end of the day, Jared's pretty much forgotten about the trouble smacking Jensen caused. It's been a long, gruelling day of filming, with some pretty hardcore emotional scenes, the kind that drive everything else out of their minds in the effort to get it right. Then costume had wanted to talk to them for an insanely long time about the kind of clothes Sam and Dean should wear for a scene in the snow (and Jesus! What are these people paid for? Jared's all for being involved in developing his character, but he really doesn't give a flying fuck about whether Sam wears a coat when it's cold or just layers on another hoodie). Forty-five minutes of that is enough to leave his brain so fried he can barely remember the way to his own house, never mind anything else.

When Jared does remember, it's because the issue's right in his face, so to speak. Jensen's on his knees, spread out across Jared's bed, all _goldpinkfreckled _skin, and _fuck _he's beautiful, even if he is capable of being the most annoying jackass in a business full of annoying jackasses. Jared runs his hand down Jensen's back - stroking from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine - and Jen arches in response, pushing his ass up into the touch. Jared cups his palm around one cheek, and it triggers some sort of sense-memory, so that he just can't resist lifting his hand and lightly slapping that smooth, pale skin.

A red mark blossoms against the paleness, and Jensen lets out an 'Ah!' of shock and jerks away.

'God, man, I'm sorry!' Jared rubs his hand soothingly over the mark, wishing he could rub it away. 'I never meant... I mean... did I hurt you?'

He feels like the worst kind of bastard, because even if their relationship's not exactly all about the normal - not really possible when they're sneaking around hiding from the network and the beady eyes of paparazzi and fans alike - it is all about the trust. He trusts Jensen totally, utterly, and until now Jensen's trusted him too. _Well, well done Jared, because now you've totally fucked that up._

Then Jensen twists round to look at him, eyes heavy-lidded and intense, and it occurs to Jared that there was another tone underlying the shock in that cry.

'Wait... you didn't - did you _like _it?'

Jen just smiles, biting his lip slightly and casting his eyes down in a way that's shy, but also fucking hot. Then he twists back round and tilts his hips, _offering_ his ass up to Jared, and Oh. My. God. there is no way this should be making Jared so insanely hard.

'_Fuck_,' he groans. 'You did, you liked it.'

He lifts his hand and brings it down again, and this time there's no mistaking the note of lust in Jensen's cry, nor the invitation in the way he shudders and bucks his hips a little.

Jared draws in a long, shuddering breath and presses a kiss to the base of Jen's spine, stroking the angle and curve of his hip. Then he raises his hand again, and starts raining down a flurry of light smacks across Jensen's butt and the back of his thighs. It feels crazy and sexy and hot, Jensen's skin heating up under his hand, knowing that Jensen's offering himself up like this, and Jared's so hard he feels like he could come just from this. He finds himself gasping out half-coherent words. 'God, yes, Jensen, so fucking pretty, your ass under my hand, you fucking love it, so sexy...'

He hardly knows what he's saying, blood thundering in his ears and Jensen moaning and gasping words of his own.

Finally he lets his hand come to rest on Jensen's backside, feeling the skin burn under his touch. He brushes his fingers softly over the reddened flesh, feathering down the crease of Jensen's ass to the softness of his balls.

Jensen moans in response. 'Jared... god, feels so good.' He closes his eyes and gasps as Jared's hand trails lower. 'So... _fuck_, so sensitive.'

Jared bends and trails his tongue across the skin he's just touched, barely grazing the golden hairs so that Jensen shifts and whimpers and cants his hips even further, pushing himself against Jared's mouth.

He kisses the top of Jensen's ass gently, closed-mouthed and almost chaste, then closes his palms around Jen's asscheeks and spreads them apart, licking a long stroke down from the top of his ass to his balls. Jensen lets out a long, shuddering whimper, and then Jared strokes back up and pushes forward, licking and fucking into him. He's always amazed by the _hottightsmooth_ of Jensen's ass, somehow and against all reason slicker than a girl, and he kisses and sucks and fucks while Jensen lets out strangled, incoherent cries, twisting and bucking his hips frantically so that Jared's forced to grip onto them, hold him still so that he can press his face closer to that perfect ass.

He could do this forever, and he keeps on slip-sliding in and out until Jensen's begging him to stop, begging him for more. It seems like Jensen relinquished all control to Jared from the moment that first slap connected with his bare skin: he's fisting his hands in the sheets and pumping his hips back and forth in the air, but never moving to touch his own cock.

Jared pulls away from Jensen, pausing a moment to take control of himself. He's never felt so turned on in his life as he does at this moment, seeing Jen spread out before him, legs splayed and face pressed into the pillows. He gets caught up in looking at him, smooth skin of his back golden and freckled, ass still faintly rosy from his spanking, and despite his own arousal he stills, just drinking in the sight, until Jensen turns and pleads, 'Please - _fuck, Jared_ \- I need you.'

Jensen's hair is wild and tousled, and his eyes are heavy with lust, pupils blown so wide the irises look almost black. Jared sucks two fingers into his own mouth, licking and slicking them up, and is rewarded by the sight of those eyes widening even further. He leans down and kisses the curve of Jensen's back where it turns into hip, then slides one finger against his ass, pressing gently against the resistance until he feels it slip inside. Jensen's still open and slick from being fucked by Jared's tongue, and he pushes back against the pressure, shoving Jared's finger deeper.

'More,' he groans, and Jared bends and licks swiftly at his own fingers where they're rubbing against Jen's ass before sliding a second finger inside. He kisses up Jensen's back, gliding up till he can nestle his face in the arch of neck and jaw, biting down gently on the tendon there. Jensen cries out and _writhes_ against him, pushing onto Jared's fingers until they're buried knuckle-deep in him. Jared twists and scissors them, sliding up inside that _hottightsmooth_ until he hits the right spot and Jensen almost _howls _in pleasure.

'Please, Jared, please, fuck me now, I need - need to feel you,' he gasps out.

Jared pulls back out and rolls Jensen over, kissing him frantically. He runs his tongue across Jensen's chest, sucking and licking at his nipples until he moans again, then moves back up, kissing that amazing mouth until both of them are gasping for breath. He pulls Jensen closer and their cocks bump and slide together, and now Jared's the one moaning and desperate for more, because his cock's hard enough to burst, and he can feel Jensen's as a burning brand against his skin.

He scrabbles by the bed for condoms and lube, and _shit_, why the hell do they never remember to put them in easy reach, because now he's finally going to fuck Jensen he can hardly wait a single second more. He finds them at last, fumbles with the condom wrapper. Jensen takes it from him and opens the packet, then reaches forward and grabs Jared's cock, squeezing the base with warm fingers. He slides his hand up and down a couple of times before unrolling the condom down its length with steady hands. He kisses Jared hard on the mouth, then turns and settles himself once more on his hands and knees, offering himself up.

Jared hadn't thought that it was physically possible to be any more aroused than he already was, but at the sight of Jensen pouring lube onto his own ass, ready to be fucked, he feels actually dizzy with lust. He squeezes his own cock, hard, then shifts forward and rubs it down the crack of Jensen's ass. He pauses for a moment, fighting for control, then pushes slowly into Jensen, inch by slow inch.

Jensen's open and slick from before, but he's still incredibly tight around Jared's dick, muscles quivering. Jared pulls back slightly, then drives forward again, _ohfuckjesusyes_, fully into Jensen. He reaches round to grab Jensen's cock, sliding his thumb over the head, rubbing into the wet already there, then begins to jack him, hard and fast. He starts to move again in Jensen, shifting angle, and is rewarded by Jensen crying out and beginning to babble.

'_Fuck yes_, Jared, fuck me, love feeling you like this, love your dick in my ass. Oh Jesus, please, could do this forever, please please -'

His voice cracks and suddenly he's coming, pulsing hot and hard over Jared's hand and the sheets and his own belly. His muscles clench tight around Jared's cock and it's more than Jared can stand. He wraps his hands around Jensen's shoulders, holding on so hard he's sure he'll leave bruises, and fucks hard and fast until he's coming too, adding his own wet heat to the blazing hotness of Jensen.

Afterwards, they lie tangled up and sleepy for a long time, holding onto one another. Jared thinks Jen's fallen asleep, and is just slipping into unconsciousness himself when he hears a low laugh in his ear. He twists round to see Jensen's face. 'What's so funny?'

Jensen laughs again, then quirks his mouth at Jared and says, 'Prank war's getting to be a theme. I hear Dean's gonna handcuff Sam, next episode.'

Eric Kripke truly is an evil fucker.


End file.
